


Capturing Memories

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: Link and Zelda spend a day out with their growing family, celebrating 4 years since Calamity Ganon's defeat. Shameless fluff. Written in honor of the 4th anniversary of Breath of the Wild's release. One-shot.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Kudos: 27





	Capturing Memories

The sounds of giggling that could only come from a child woke Zelda as the sun peeked through the castle window. She blinked her eyes open, feeling the bed shift beside her before a little hand patted her cheek.

“Mama! Mama! Get up!” 

Zelda smiled, and rolled over to face the little girl who had captured her heart. Short blonde hair went in every direction, bedhead matching her father’s. “Good morning, little princess. How’s my precious girl?”

“Mama, I hungry!” She bounced on the bed between her parents. “Hungry. Hungry! Hun-- Heheheh!” Her chanting turned to giggles as she was pulled away from Zelda and tickled mercilessly by her father.

“Do you remember what day it is, Zellie?” Link asked, tossing his two year old daughter up above his head and catching her easily.

“Happy day! Happy day!”

Zelda chuckled, and sat up slowly, supporting her swollen stomach. “Yes, it is a happy day. We’re going for a picnic.”

“Pick-ick! Pick-ick!”

Link held her still, smothering her face in kisses. “Yes, baby. But first, let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the day.”

The queen smiled, watching him roll out of bed with their daughter in his arms. This was a special day. Four years had passed since Ganon was sealed away. Struggles had certainly arisen during their efforts to rebuild Hyrule, but peace had come to stay. An official celebration was being planned for the weekend, to commemorate the anniversary. But for this day, in the midst of the week, the growing Royal family was taking a break from their duties in the castle and spending time outside.

Zelda groaned to herself as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Her second pregnancy was taking more of a toll on her body than the first, though she tried her best not to show it. 

Link glanced over from where he was changing Zellie out of the diaper she still wore overnight and into her daytime clothes. “Are you feeling sick?” he asked in concern.

She shook her head. “Not presently. Simply sore and moving slowly as with every morning. I shall be fine once I’m up and dressed,” she assured him.

Zellie piped up. “Mama sad?”

“No, princess. Mama’s okay,” Zelda replied, getting up and moving to the bathroom.

“Pink dress or yellow dress, Zellie?” Link asked, distracting the little one.

“Lello!”

Link pretended to look serious. “Should Mama wear a yellow dress too?”

“No. Mama boo!”

“Blue dress for Mama?” Zelda giggled, coming out in time to see Link pulling the bright sundress over their excited daughter’s head. “But what about for Daddy?”

Zellie was still for only a second to think before jumping into Link’s arms. “Daddy naked!”

The couple exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. As usual, Link had slept in nothing more than his underwear. He hadn’t gotten dressed yet, choosing instead to focus on his family before himself.

“No, Zellie. Daddy can’t be naked,” he said, shaking his head with a smile. “What color shirt for daddy?”

“Gween!” she decided before wriggling out of his arms and running to Zelda. “Hi baby! Baby in Mama tummy!”

Zelda crouched so the tot could pat her belly. “Are you excited for the day, Zellie?”

“Yes!” The little girl threw her arms around her mother’s tummy, rubbing her face against it. “Baby come now?”

“Not yet. Little while longer,” Zelda explained patiently. 

A gentle tap on the door interrupted them. “Your Majesties? Permission to enter?” a young woman’s voice called.

“Come in, Lydia,” Link called, hurriedly pulling on his beige cropped trousers.

The woman opened the door, a tray in her hands. “I heard your voices as I passed in the hallway, so I prepared breakfast for you. The picnic you requested yesterday will be ready within the next few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Zelda replied, scooping up Zellie before she had a chance to run into the Hylian’s legs, ignoring the whine of protest from the toddler. 

“Of course. I’ll be back with the basket when it’s finished, unless you’d prefer something different?” the brunette girl asked.

“That should be fine,” Link answered for the couple. “Thank you.”

Lydia set the tray on the bedside table, bowed her head in respect and ducked out of the room quietly.

Link quieted Zellie’s growing tantrum by handing her a pastry which the child ravenously bit into. 

“She’s got your appetite for sure,” Zelda giggled as she set her down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve never known a child to eat with such enthusiasm.”

Her husband shrugged. “Food is good.”

“Most of the time,” she gently corrected. “Don’t remind me about the frog incident again.”

“It’s not my fault the elixir didn’t come out the way it was supposed to!” Link protested, the tips of his ears turning red.

Zelda laughed and didn’t comment further. It took her an extra minute to get dressed. She didn’t bend as well during this part of her pregnancies, and clothing wasn’t as comfortable for her to wear. Fortunately, in this time of summer, she was able to get away with a lightweight woven dress in a soft shade of blue. 

Link stopped her before she could bend over to grab her shoes, silently gesturing for her to sit on the edge of the bed. He carefully lifted her feet into his lap, massaging her swollen ankles before sliding the sandals on. Zelda smiled in thanks, pulling him towards her for a tender kiss.

“Mama Daddy kiss!” Zellie interrupted, pushing in between them. “Kiss, kiss!”

Link sighed at the interruption, but pulled Zellie into his arms, kissing her cheek. “What are we going to do with you, princess?” he grumbled with a good-natured smile on his face. “Mama and I never get any peace and quiet anymore.”

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zelda chided, rubbing her belly. “Zellie, you should have some fruit too before we go.”

“Yay! I want appa!”

* * *

A little over an hour later, the Royal family departed from the castle. Link put Zellie on his shoulders, a crossbody bag with her necessary items over his shoulder and the Slate on his hip, leaving Zelda to hold the picnic basket and blanket with their lunch. 

They made it as far as the courtyard before Link pulled up the Sheikah Slate. “Hyrule Field is being set up for the celebration this weekend, as you’ll recall. So I chose a different location, one I know holds memories for you, love.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. “There are many places like that… not all of which I wish to visit given our current state.”

The impish grin on Link’s face spoke volumes. “While I’d love to take you back to several of those places, I was thinking somewhere more… child friendly. Lake Hylia?”

The queen broke into a smile. “Hylia Island?”

“No Lizalfos this time. Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Lizahs?” Zellie asked, gripping tightly onto Link’s hair.

“Not this time,” he assured her.

“She’s only seen them in pictures, right?” Zelda said thoughtfully.

“Yes. Remember how I said I was going to check on the progress with the basket earlier, and I was gone for a few minutes? I came and made sure it was safe to bring my girls here. I wasn’t about to have a repeat of last time.” Link paused. “Except for that bathing suit. We can have a repeat of that anytime.”

“Link!” Zelda blushed. “Not when I’m this far along.”

“I disagree,” he countered with a grin. “Maybe you can give me a private showing tonight after we put someone to bed.”

“... I make no promises.”

“So, that’s a maybe?”

“We’ll see how the day goes.”

“Daddy! Go! Go!” Zellie bounced on his shoulders. 

“We’re going, kitten. We’re going,” he said with a laugh. 

Zelda slipped her arm around Link’s back so they were touching as the Sheikah runes activated. It took only a mere few seconds to transition the family to the travel gate of the shrine on Hylia Island. 

Zellie giggled, burying her face in Link’s hair. “‘Gen, gen! Do ‘gen, Daddy.”

Link laughed, supporting Zelda as she regained her balance from the transition. “When it’s time to go home, my little princess. But you can come down now. We’re gonna play in the water.”

The young queen smiled, and shooed her husband away. “I’m fine. Take her up to the water. I’ll be up momentarily.”

“If you’re certain…” Link didn’t look convinced, but lifted their eager toddler off his shoulders, and allowed her to pull him up the hill to the main part of the island.

Zelda sighed contentedly, absently running her hand over her stomach when the baby moved. It filled her heart with joy to see her beloved husband doting on their daughter. 

And Link’s selfless dedication surpassed his duties. How far things had come! He reawakened in the Shrine of Resurrection with no memories of her or life prior to his hundred year slumber. Yet when he learned of his responsibility, he didn’t hesitate. Sealing Ganon and rescuing her was the beginning. He stole her heart with his quiet concern and unabashed love. She couldn’t begin to describe how much she overflowed with love for her blond knight. And to think, a century before, she had harbored resentment towards him.  _ The Goddess Hylia works in mysterious ways,  _ she marveled to herself. 

Her walk up the hill was slowed by the aching in her back and swelling in her ankles, but she didn’t mind too much. Outings beyond the castle town were growing more rare again given her advanced stage of pregnancy. It wouldn’t be long until they would be holding Princess Zelda’s baby brother or sister. Despite his repeated statements that he had no preference, she had a feeling that he was hoping for a boy. Names were the hardest part when it came to the second child. They had chosen one for a boy back when she was pregnant with Zellie, but she found herself second guessing it now. Zellie’s name had come easily. The firstborn princess always bore the name “Zelda” with a secondary name. They had chosen Katarina because Link liked how it flowed. Of course, he later shortened it to ‘Kat’, then took to nicknaming her ‘kitten’. Zelda could only shake her head at his love for giving their little princess pet names.

Splashing sounds came from her right, telling her where Link had gone with Zellie. Giggling was heard over the sound of the splashing. Link stood at the edge of the lake, his trouser legs rolled up to his knees, splashing water at Zellie. He’d removed her sundress and hung it on a shade tree nearby and was letting her play in the water clad in nothing more than her little underwear.

“Mama! I w-wwet!” Zellie called happily before losing her balance and falling onto her backside in the shallows.

“You certainly are,” Zelda chuckled, pausing to kiss Link before heading under the tree. The blanket atop the basket was easily unfolded and laid out on the grass in the shade, and she sank down onto it with a gentle sigh.

The baby shifted and kicked, drawing her attention momentarily away from her family and down to her belly. A soft smile crossed her lips. The small miracle growing within her wasn’t lost to her. While their duties certainly took time and attention at the palace, she’d had more opportunity to enjoy seeing their child grow when she was pregnant with Zellie.

A soft click caught her attention and she looked up to see Link with the Sheikah Slate in hand. 

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“Capturing memories.”

“Of me, sitting alone under a tree?”

“You’re not alone,” he corrected. “You’re with the next Royal child.”

Zelda looked up at him and smiled. “We should capture some memories of all of us before the day is through too.”

“I intend to,” Link assured her. “The camera rune is the most practical one on the Slate for days like this.”

“Give it to me,” she requested, extending a hand out for it. “I’d like photos of you with Zellie too.”

He scooped Zellie out of the water easily with one hand, holding the soggy, wriggly tot against his chest and out of reach of the Slate before crossing to where his wife was nestled against the tree trunk. 

She took the Slate from his outstretched hand and dried the water droplets off with her skirt. “Go splash and have fun. With a bit of luck, she’ll sleep well for her nap this afternoon.”

“Mmmm, a nap sounds good,” Link hummed, setting Zellie back down and watching her run into the shallows. “When was the last time we had a day of rest where we could take a nap?”

“The last instance we went to the house in Hateno,” Zelda replied.

“That long ago?”

“Unfortunately.” She couldn’t keep the forlorn sound from her voice. “We need to schedule more breaks.”

“We’re taking some time as a family when the baby comes, no exceptions,” Link said stubbornly. “We all need it, especially you. We are in a time of peace. If anything arises, the Council of Champions can address it. You’re not going back to your duties immediately. I won’t allow it.”

“I agree, Link,” Zelda snapped, raising her hand to stop the conversation. “Please, let’s not ruin our family day with such discussions.”

Link turned in time to see Zellie stick a fistful of mud in her mouth. “No, Zellie! Don’t eat that!”

The queen giggled as she watched him scramble to remove the filth from their daughter’s mouth. Never a dull moment with the little one around. She snapped a quick photo with the camera rune, then a second one capturing the playful scowl he shot her direction when he heard the click of the rune activating.

Time was a nonentity for the family relaxing on the island. Hours slipped away with barely any notice. Zelda closed her eyes, enjoying the soft sounds of the water lapping up against the shore. Bellies full of soft bread, cheese, fruit, and meat skewers, Zellie fell asleep snuggled against Link’s chest while his head rested on what remained of Zelda’s lap. Her fingers idly ran through the long locks of his hair, gently working out the tangles. 

The sound of water moving stirred Zelda to alertness, and she blinked sleepily. The great dragon, Farosh, broke through the surface of the water a hundred paces away from where the royal family rested, easing his body out of the lake bit by bit. Zelda caught her breath, her eye locking with the giant one belonging to the dragon. She swore she could see a smile come across his face for an instant.

She picked up the Slate, and snapped several quick pictures. Farosh seemed to sense her desire for him to linger. He rose slowly, arching his long, lithe body across the sky, until finally he disappeared from her line of sight.

The baby shifted then, reacting to Zelda’s increased heart rate from seeing Farosh, and she ran her hand in soothing circles over the child, brushing against Link’s face by accident. 

His eyes flew open, catching sight of her face, and he relaxed, his hand resting on Zellie’s back. “Everything okay?” he whispered.

“Yes. Farosh was here.”

“He was?” Link’s eyes widened. “Nobody’s seen him in a couple years.”

“I know. I think he was pleased to see us here. I don’t have an explanation, but I have this feeling that he knows who we are, and that everything is finally in a lasting season of peace,” Zelda explained in a quiet voice.

“Mmm. I could see that. Hey, give me the Slate,” Link requested. He took it and stretched his arm out as far as he could reach, capturing a photo of their growing family while Zellie slept. “Beautiful, just like you are.”

“I’m grateful to be here with you. If a hundred years of waiting meant that I would know such happiness and love, then it was worth it,” Zelda murmured. “I’d do it again for moments like this.”

Link was quiet for a long minute, processing her words. “Me too. Scars and all. Four years isn’t long given all we’ve been through. But, our time together is just beginning.”

She twisted and bent as far as her belly allowed to kiss his forehead. “Hyrule will continue to prosper, and our family is growing. Peace is attainable, and our love will endure, forever.”

“And that’s all we need.” 


End file.
